Bloody Swamp
Bloody Swamp is a swamp-themed level in Kid Chameleon. Walkthrough Bloody Swamp is perhaps the most infamous and hardest level in Kid Chameleon (although some argue The Forbidden Tombs or Elsewhere 28 to be even worse!). Many players couldn't get past this very hard murder wall level, and they all lost their lives and continues to the wall. There are no helmets or secrets blocks in this level. Not that you really need any helmets, almost everything is instant kill. There is an ankh in the third P-block between the first set of ghost blocks, but trying to pick it up delays your advance and is likely to get you killed. There is also a clock, which is a cruel joke by the level designer. The walkthrough for passing this level can be summed up in three words: Practice, practice, practice. There are, however, a few tips that may help you get through it before using up your 50th continue. But don’t count on it. There are videos of successful runs of this level that show what to do here and here. Tips *As soon as the level begins, do NOT jump. Simply start running and fall to the ground. When you get to thefirst rubber block platform, LIGHTLY jump up and continue running. * To get through the part with the diagonally arranged rubber blocks, do NOT hit the jump button right away. *First, fall into the bottom rubber block “steps”. Kid will then be bounced upward to hit the top blocks. The top blocks will bounce him back down to the bottom blocks. As soon as he hits the bottom blocks for the secondtime, hit the jump button to catapult out of there! Also, try tapping LEFT when you hit the bottom blocks, GENTLY. This can help spring you out of there before the wall crushes you. *Actually, a much easier way to get through the diagonal rubber block trap is to just stop running as soon as you have smashed all the blocks at the top. Just calmly walk off the edge, keep pressing right and bounce down the rubber stair. Don't panic, don't run, don't jump. You'll reach the ground safely :) *Another easy way to pass the rubber blocks is to use Berzerker (from Elsewhere 15), running right. This will NOT kill you. Trust me. I tested it. It works. Really. *If you still have the Cyclone helmet from Frosty Doom, use it with the rubber blocks. It will save a lot of lives. *Run UNDERNEATH the three platforms that are moving up and down. *Do not panic when you reach the two small platforms that are moving left and right. Jump over them when they meet. If you jump over the first one before waiting for the second one to meet it in the middle, you WILL be crushed! (If you have Cyclone, tap the fly button when you're over them to make sure you don't get crushed.) *As for the large platforms that move left and right, do not HESITATE. Jump over them before it’s too late. *Consult the game map and STAY AWAY from this level! PLEASE, DON'T TAKE THE BRIDGE IN HOVERBOARD BEACH OR THE TELEPAD IN BLIZZARD MOUNTAIN! Those all lead to Frosty Doom, the gateway to this level. *Don’t hurl the controller at the TV, no matter what. Trivia *This is the final level with a Murder Wall... and it was never seen after the long struggle to escape the Bloody Swamp. *The US instructions manual refers to this level as "Bloody Spike Swamp" and lists it under stage 2. Category:Levels Category:Stage 3 Category:Swamp levels Category:Murder wall levels